bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Malurus2000/BCChristmas Carol 4!
Now YJF took a few seconds to recollect what had happened, like you should be doing as well, I mean, c'mon, it's been four months since the last chapter was released. As soon as he remembered he was in his bed after a nightmarish glimpse into his past, he saw a light in the next room from him. He got up, and walked towards the lit room. Now, the room was filled with food of all sorts, and also of laughter. This laughter came from a merry lad in green, laughing in his Irish accent. "Walk-tread in here, lad, and find-know me better!" "Who are you?" YJF asked. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, but I'm called Lewa amongst common-usual folk." Lewa smiled. "What are you doing in here with all this food?" YJF said stupidly. "Why, feast-eating it and quick-cooking it in the fire!" Lewa pointed to YJF's fireplace, which was burning, even though nothing was fueling it. The fire danced like a Guurahk, almost a noble Guurahk. Some would call it a sire, but there it cooked the meat above it like a servant. "What is this fire, and what is it doing?" YJF questioned. "Why, it's the Guurahk-fire of ask-request! He does things with a good-kind heart, and especially comes out during Christmas time! He cooks-prepares the feast of Christmas, full of the Christmas spirit! The feast consists of malt beer, ripe meat off the bone, tale-singing and passing out of merriment-laughter!" Lewa laughed. "Come quick-fast, we must sight-see what there is to be seen!" So Lewa took YJF outside. It was Christmas day! Many people walked by each other, wishing a merry Christmas to each other as they passed. Of course, this happiness was disrupted by a particular fellow who accidentally bumped into another man, who dropped all his bags. "Oui, watch it bloke! You probably broke the eggs I just got!" The man who was bumped into squabbled. "Me? Watch it? I saw you a mile away, it was you who couldn't see a thing with all them bags in the way!" The man who bumped into the other scoffed. As the two seemed almost to get physical, Lewa drew out a horn, and poured some of it's contents in the air, and used his control over the wind to blow it on these two particular fellows. All of the sudden, while the man who bumped into the other did stretch out his arm, he did it to grab the other man's bags. "Hey, it's Christmas day. What're we gettin' all fussed up about?" "Blimey, you're right. I'm sorry, I guess I should've been more careful." The man with the bags shrugged. "I'm sorry if I broke any of your eggs." The man gave his fellow the bag. "If you did, that only means I'd buy more... And the more, the merrier." He laughed. "Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas, sir!" The two then departed. "Spirit, what is this power you have used to make these two happy?" YJF looked at Lewa with great curiosity. "It's my own tap-brew, made specially for Christmas. Drinking always makes the holidays happy-cheerful!" Lewa then chugged out of the horn, wiped his lips, and continued moving forward. The two moved on to a place where singing could be heard. "Ever went-been to this place before, YJF?" "No, what is this strange building?" YJF asked. "It's a church." Lewa looked at YJF with a bit of disappointment. "Ah, I've heard of these places before..." YJF looked around in fear, as he thought an angel might come and strike him down for polluting the pressence of God. Nonetheless, although this would have happened, the power of Christmas was too strong and overwhelming, and even overid YJF's pressence. The congregation consisted of none other but Gaz and his wife, Naho, and Keplers Kratchit with a little boy. "Who is the boy who sits next to my employee?" "Out of all the years he's slave-worked for ya, ya don't know his own son-child?" Lewa frowned. Indeed, this was Kep's boy, Tiny Takua. The day then went by, as YJF didn't try paying attention to the words of the preacher teaching "Christ coming into the world" or something weird like that. They then browsed through the streets some more before coming on the house of Gaz. They stood in the middle of the room while the hosts and guests finished their meal. "After a feast like that, I think we should play a game!" Gaz said. "It was a marvelous feast at that!" One of the guests added. "I can't believe your uncle refused to have it." Another guest commented. "Well, my uncle was never a man of finer tastes... I mean, look at his love life!" Everyone laughed. "Now, I have a great idea for a game! Twenty Questions!" So the whole party looked intently at Gaz. "Is it a Rahi?" One asked. "Yes, a vicious Rahi." Gaz looked contemplative. "Does it live in the city?" Another questioned. "I wish I could say it didn't, but alas, it does." Gaz stared at the floor. "Is it dangerous to our citizens and Matoran?" A guest smiled, starting to see where the clever Gaz was going. "Yes, it bites off the heads of everything that comes near it, growling 'Bahumbug!'" Gaz started chuckling. "I know! It's your uncle YJF!" Naho exclaimed. "Yes!" Everyone laughed, and YJF was angry, but wanted to stay with the group through no explainable reason. He certainly didn't like the likes of them, oh no, but yet he was irresistably drawn to it. "Quick-hurry, time is a thing we must not waste-squander!" Lewa then pulled YJF away from the group, and soon dragged him to a poor cottage, not big enough to even claim to be a house. "Oh spirit, why drag me to this low part of town?" YJF asked. "Because your employee-worker and his family live-reside here!" Lewa had spoken truely, this was indeed the house of Keplers Kratchit. However, Keplers was not there, and only his Ga-Matoran daughters and his eldest boy were there. "Hide, Kai, we don't want him to know you're here!" The Ga-Matoran scuttled Kai into a corner, where she was unseen by their father, who was just now entering. "I'm home, children!" Keplers said with Tiny Takua on is shoulder. In Takua's hand was a crutch, which he started using when placed down by Kratchit. "Where's the mother?" YJF asked. "Mother? Ha! Your slave-worker adopted!" Lewa smiled, and drank more from his horn. "Where's Kai? She certainly has to be here, it's Christmas." Keplers frowned. "Here I am, father!" Kai leapt out of the corner, giving Keplers a huge startle. "I would've stayed in there for a while, but I saw your suffering was too great without me." "There we go, there we are!" Kep smiled. "Now, someone go get the table set! It's almost time for the feast!" Quickly, all the kids but Kai left in the other room to get the table ready. "How was Takua today?" Kai asked, a bit of worry on her face. "Bright as Protodermis, and better. The little lad's a strange one, he thinks of the funniest things. Like, today in church, he told me he wanted everyone to see him because Jesus healed the crippled..." Kep stopped, wiped a tear from his eye, but soon regained himself. "OK, let's get out that roast Dikapi!" Keplers served the food as YJF helplessly watched. "Tell me, spirit, what will happen to Tiny Takua?" YJF said, out of pure curiosity, being that he can't take a subtle hint about what was happening. "If this mist-shadow is not alter-changed, then Takua will die." Lewa frowned, but then grinned. "But if he is to die, then he'd better do it, and decrease the surplus population!" "God bless us, every one!" Takua proclaimed over the table. However, the building, along with the Kratchits, soon disappeared, and only Lewa and YJF remained. "My time is up-gone. The hour is late-past." Lewa looked drained, and chugged all the brew that was left in his horn. YJF looked down to Lewa's feet, and thought he saw some organics instead of metal. "Spirit, what are those clinging to your legs?" YJF asked. Lewa stepped into the light, where YJF could see two things attatched to his legs. "These are the beings of darkness." Lewa frowned. "Are they yours?" YJF asked. "They are man's. This is the Krana, a creature that can tempt man into many evils, and the Kraata, following it's dark master's will of causing destruction. Beware them, for they shall become your undoing." Lewa then turned into the shadows, leaving YJF alone. Category:Blog posts